Confesiones de una noche de pasión
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Está en llamas, arde en su pasión, muere de deseo cuando la toca, delira de lujuria cuando le susurra al oído, ella lo quiere, quiere todo de él, y él se lo dará. **SasuxSaku** ADV: Lemon, lemon, lemon


**Otro lemon, hacia bastante que no escribía uno y pues... con personajes de una de mis historias decidí escribir esto. Les dejo la versión adaptada. Recuerdo que todas mis historias en versión original están registradas en Safe Creative (prontas a tener ISBN)  
**

**Aclaraciones: **Este one-shot es una adaptación de un original del mismo titulo que escribí hace tiempo, lo unico que hice fue cambiar los nombres y descripcion fisica xD la obra está registrada en Safe Creative, no copien, enserio, nada, ni una frase, que ya me ha pasado con gente que "se inspira" en lo que publico y me pone de puta madre, asi que por favor respeten mi trabajo ^^ o si no ¬¬

**Summary:** _Está en llamas, arde en su pasión, muere de deseo cuando la toca, delira de lujuria cuando le susurra al oído, ella lo quiere, quiere todo de él, y él se lo dará. **SasuxSaku**  
_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de kishimoto sempai.

**Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC, escena de lemon explícito, no apto para llorones. Es un one-shot, no hay conti

* * *

Confesiones de una noche de pasión

By

HiKaRi KiSu

Su cuerpo quemándose, ardiendo en llamas, consumiéndose entre sus brazos como leña al fuego. Se calcina la cordura, muere la consciencia y sólo quedan las caricias tórridas, los besos de mentira, su deseo a la deriva.

Un derroche de pasión, palabras que entonan promesas falsas, su respiración agitada y gemidos de placer. Su piel caliente contra la pared, pierde una prenda, dos, tres… está desnuda, libre de ropa y de sensatez, no le importa nada, al menos en ese momento, deja para después los lamentos.

El sabor de la sangre en su boca, el tacto helado del piso de cerámico, él explorando con privilegios su anatomía, despertando sensaciones que creía dormidas, él arrancando frases de sus labios, haciéndola caer presa de su éxtasis, vanagloriándose por ser el protagonista de sus pecados. Él tejiendo más secretos para confesar en noches de verano.

Sasuke besando sus labios, aún cuando prometió olvidarlo.

Sus manos traviesas, se mueven con febril desesperación, arrancando uno a uno los botones que cierran su camisa, buscando tocar, acariciar su abdomen de mármol, sentir piel a piel el calor del fuego extendiéndose por la habitación en penumbra.

Sus dedos cálidos viajan por su vientre, ella intenta respirar con calma, pero es inútil, el oxígeno entra y sale de sus pulmones al mismo ritmo que su corazón late emocionado. Su lengua pasa por uno de sus pezones erguidos, la tortura, no se detiene, espera con paciencia que suplique que no se detenga, sabe que lo hará y se vanagloria de eso.

Su voz se quiebra como el cristal, sus pupilas se oscurecen, nubladas de deseo. La música sigue sonando y el agua cayendo en la bañera. La copa de vino olvidada yace en la mesa con los restos de la cena. El teléfono timbra por quinta vez, pero nadie piensa atender.

Lo besa con frenesí, pide más, quiere saciar esa sed que tiene de él. Se aferra a su cuerpo, cierra los ojos y se acerca a su oído planeando más delitos, gustosa de pecar, sin remordimientos lo abraza; como tantas otras veces, le recuerda que es la última vez. Él se sonríe, ella enreda sus piernas en su cintura, sus sexos se encuentran.

Su cuerpo tiembla, cobijado en sus brazos, el sudor perla su frente, la lujuria recorre sus venas, se vuelve lava y le quema. Gime sobre su boca, sus desvaríos más pecaminosos se vuelven realidad, abrasan cada fibra de su ser, el aire se vuelve pesado y en silenciosos reclamos le pide que no la haga esperar.

La embiste, entra en ella, primero lento, para luego ir más rápido. Sus movimientos se vuelven una danza, ambos bailan al son de esa melodía sensual, sus lenguas batallan, y ella se rinde entre suspiros. La vuelve suya, la reduce a nada y deja huellas en su piel, marca su territorio, dejando en claro que sólo él la puede satisfacer, que es de él, que le pertenece aunque no se lo diga jamás. El ritmo de la música marca el compás de sus caderas, sus movimientos son expertos, de arriba abajo, izquierda a derecha, termina para volver a empezar, es un círculo vicioso del que no puede escapar.

Restos de licor caen en su piel, ahoga un gemido cuando él saborea el alcohol directamente de su piel. Muerde su labio al sentir como Sasuke separa sus piernas y su lengua llega a esa zona sensible. Empuña sus manos, no quiere gritar, pero él la lleva al límite, ansía escucharlo suplicar que no se detenga, que ronronee su nombre y revuelva sus cabellos negros.

—Pídemelo, Sakura.

—No pares, Sasuke… no pares.

En la oscuridad lo ve sonreír, degusta los restos de sus fluidos y vuelve marcando un camino hasta sus labios. Ella mueve sus manos, le devuelve parte del placer que él le dio segundos atrás. Toma su miembro y lo masajea, sabe que lo disfruta, a pesar de que se niega a aceptarlo. De pronto él la aparta, la obliga a ponerse de pie y la embiste contra la pared, ya sin poder contenerse.

Siente el taco helado y le permite hacer con ella lo que le plazca. Se enreda en su cuello, Sasuke se introduce en su interior una vez más, moviéndose con vertiginosa velocidad. Besando, succionando y lamiendo su piel con desesperación, saciando su deseo en las curvas de sus senos.

Delira de placer, toca el cielo con las manos, el vaivén se vuelve poesía, la miel de sus labios ambrosía. Todo el fuego a su alrededor, pierde la noción del tiempo y gime hasta quedarse sin voz. Él entra y vuelve a salir, le susurra al oído y atrapa sus labios entre sus dientes.

La voltea de espaldas, toma sus muñecas y en esa nueva posición sigue adueñándose de su cuerpo, fusionándolos en un solo ser, demostrándole que, aunque quieran aparentar lo contrario, ella lo sigue amando.

—Es sólo sexo.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y será la última vez.

—Eso me dijiste anoche —le reprocha divertido, sin dejar de lado su labor, saboreando la pura gloria al estrechar su cuerpo menudo con el suyo.

—Esta vez cumpliré —asegura entrecortadamente.

El aire llena sus pulmones, su pecho sube y baja. Las llamas se van apagando, quedan las cenizas, pruebas del incendio que amenaza con volver a propagarse en el momento exacto que sus labios inflamados color carmesí, se saborean degustando los restos de besos voraces.

La vuelve a atrapar, ella se niega, era la última vez, mas él bien sabe que todo volverá a pasar, no necesita oírla confesar que lo ama como a nadie más, las palabras sobran donde habla la pasión. Inicia nuevamente la peligrosa travesía por sus exquisitas curvas, vuelve a empezar, seguirá así hasta que la noche acabe, ella inútilmente se resiste, pero no tarda en caer, se lanza al vacío, manda al diablo los sentidos, cae de rodillas frente a esa vil debilidad.

Está en llamas, sabe que no necesita confesar, su sangre lo dice todo al bullir. Se miente a sí misma jurando que ya no sucederá, se engaña al pensar que se trata de sexo y nada más.

* * *

**Despues de tanto tiempo ya estoy perdiendo el toque con esto pero...**

**¿¿Reviews??**


End file.
